


Oh Captain, my Captain.

by seasalt_wolf



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone loves Janeway, F/M, Fluff, Future Chakotay/Janeway, Gen, Multi, canon means nothing to me, don't talk to me about timelines, listen this is just fun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalt_wolf/pseuds/seasalt_wolf
Summary: Everyone is a little in love with Janeway.Apart from Tuvok. He just wants some peace and quiet.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Oh Captain, my Captain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/gifts).



> For my very good friend, I finally got round to fulfilling my promise.  
> Damn you for getting me into this show. I love you dearly.

Tuvok makes a point of not actively listening to the crew's thoughts. Not only is it an invasion of privacy, it is also far too distracting and Tuvok has far too many responsibilities to be listening in on the latest disgust over Neelix’s...questionable dishes. 

In fact, very few members of the crew seem to remember that he has any telepathic ability. Those that do seem to be Captain Janeway and Tom Paris, who actively sings old Earth ballads as loud as he can in his head. Tuvok tolerates that much about the same way he tolerates most things that annoy him in life, with one slightly raised right eyebrow. 

However over the past few months Tuvok has become more and more aware of a common strain of thought amongst the crew. That thought is Captain Janeway. Rather, that thought is linked to a feeling of intense emotion. Tuvok is aware that his Captain inspires feelings of devotion, hope and general goodwill. It is not uncommon for him to catch the tail end of such thoughts. Only over the more recent months those intense thoughts have shifted from respect for a Captain and more towards...lust. 

Well, he thinks to himself, it is not strictly lust. There seems to be a general feeling of romantic affection towards the Captain. For example, he does not think that the likes of Seven of Nine exactly understands lust. She understands what it is to procreate and probably the definition of the word lust but it is doubtful she understands the feeling. There are several members of the crew that (to use an Old Earth term) seem to be in puppy love with the Captain. 

Now everything is terribly loud for Tuvok all the time, being that there is no real way to get distance from the crew on Voyager. Worst of all in this whole simmering mess of hormones and inappropriate thoughts is that the Captain seems to have absolutely no idea. 

Sighing deeply. Tuvok rises from his position on the floor. Meditation is getting him nowhere and he is shortly due on the bridge. Allowing himself a moment of not very Vulcan like behaviour, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Already, he can tell this is going to be a long day. 

\--------------  
B’Elanna and Tom love each other. They really do. That love has not managed to extinguish the flame of competitiveness that burns between the two though. Which is how they’re in their current predicament outside the Captain's ready room doors. 

“You brought it to her yesterday you weevil, I get too do it today!” B’Elanna hisses at Tom, attempting to shift her entire body in front of him. 

“You lost yesterday and you’ll lose again today!” He hisses back, slipping round her and planting his elbow firmly in her side. 

It is in this moment he knows he has made a mistake. There are many things you should not do in life and elbowing an irate Klingon in the side is near the top of the list. The fact that B’Elanna is only half Klingon does not matter here, Tom knows better than to stand between her and something she wants. After all, that is why he always makes sure that he is not standing between her and the nearest plate of food after she’s had a long day in Engineering. A man can only be slung over his girlfriends shoulder so many times before it becomes undignified. Especially in front of the entirety of the mess hall. 

As Tom is assisted several feet down the short corridor and into the wall by B’Elannas shoulder, Seven of Nine slips past the two of them and into the Captain's ready room, fresh cup of coffee in her one of her hands and a data pad in the other.

“This,” B’Elanna says as she looks down at him “is your fault.”

\---------------

Seven of Nine admires the Captain. That is not to say that she always agrees with her. Nonetheless, when she looks at the Captain, Seven often finds herself caught in how the light catches in Janeway's hair, the way the uniform seems to outline her strong shoulders, her slender wrists. 

Seven does not fully understand what she feels. Maybe this is simply something that comes with being more human than Borg. 

\-------------

Chakotay didn’t mean to fall in love with his Captain. In fact, Chakotay was ready to spend what could be the rest of his life feeling nothing more than marked indifference for her. 

He is a fool. Before the first year is out, he is in love. 

It takes him another two years to be able to admit that too himself. What makes him finally crack isn’t some big grandiose moment. He gets sick. Some silly space flu that means he can’t stop sneezing every five seconds and leaves him feeling pretty run down. The Doctor tells him to take time off to recuperate and Janeway (Kathryn) insists. It is the moment that comes just after that, where she had leaned into his personal space, placed a hand on his arm (he can still feel the warmth of her palm burning through his uniform) and had instructed him to make sure he looked after himself that makes him crack. Her being so close, staring into his eyes intently. The soft strawberry scent of her shampoo, the way he could see the smile lines around her eyes and mouth. 

In that moment, he knew that no other woman would ever inspire this wild feeling in him. A feeling of love so strong it could probably power the warp engine.  
He had just nodded, suddenly mute. She had smiled at him, her hand lingering a moment before she turned back to the Bridge and gave some instruction to Harry Kim. 

He found his way back to his quarters in a daze, the thought of Kathryn never leaving him, even as he drifted into a deep sleep. 

Ever since that day, he catches himself gazing at her at the most inappropriate of moments. The middle of a briefing is not the right time to be imagining running through a field of wildflowers with your superior officer. 

Still, he thinks, she would look radiant. 

\--------------------

Janeway signs with relief as the doors to her personal quarters whoosh closed behind her. Walking deeper into her room, she lets out a groan. 

“Ah,” she purrs “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” 

In front of her, a steaming hot mug of coffee, sitting in the crook of her replicator.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, this is the first fic I've written in a very long time so I'm a little rusty. Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
